New Recruits
by o.OTotallyRandomO.o
Summary: The Akatsuki get two new ninja with a unique Kekkei Genkai to join, little do they know these are about the most hyperactive ninja around. Rated T for chapters containing Hidan, need I say more? Oh, and 'slight' Kisame bashing.
1. Akatsuki cloaks and flying fish

**TR: **Hello! Both me and my lil' bro will be staring in this fic as ninja!

**Alex: **Yo!

**TR: **Hooray! Alex do the disclaimer! :)

**Alex: **What's a disclaimer?

**TR: **Fine I'll do it! We do not own Naruto, if we did the Akatsuki would take over the world!

**Alex: **MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

**

New Recruits - Akatsuki cloaks and flying fish

One sunny afternoon in the village hidden in the Stars, TR and Alex were training in the training fields (Duh). Or more like mucking around. TR and Alex are siblings that both posses their clans Kekkei Genkai called the 'Denko-buki' (trans. Lightning weapon) The Denko-buki is an unusual nin-jutsu that is lightning based. The user is able to create a specific lightning charged weapon. Each user of this Kekkei Genkai is able to create a different weapon.

They were the most promising ninja in the village. TR was the older sibling. She was 17 years old with medium length, light brown hair. She wore colourful, finger-less gloves that went to her elbows and wore leggings under her black skirt. The younger sibling, Alex, was 13 years old. He had short, brown hair and wore red, finger-less gloves. He was dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a chainmail shirt.

"EAT HAMMER!" yelled Alex, bringing down his massive battle hammer at TR. TR swiftly dodged his attack and watched as the ground exploded as the hammer hit. "Oh yeah! Try this!" she shouted, swinging her blade towards him. Thinking quickly, Alex leapt into the air as TR's attack sliced through the near-by forest. The air was full of electricity, literately. Little did they know, they were been watched by two cloaked figures.

"Are they the ones?" asked the taller of the two. The other one nodded and they continued to watch. "Damn it! You made me cut down the forest!" yelled TR. "Oh, boo hoo" replied Alex. TR aimed another attack at him but he easily dodged it. The two cloaked figures, who were standing directly behind where Alex was previously standing, were now staring at the on coming attack. The shorter man side stepped to avoid been hit but the other one wasn't so lucky and was blown across the training field.

TR and Alex saw the man flying through the air. "HOLY CRAP IT'S A FLYING FISH!" shouted TR pointing to the blue man. "OH MY GOD IT IS!" yelled Alex "I KNEW THEY WERE REAL!" But their attention was diverted to the shorter man walking out of the shadows. "Hey, did you see that flying fish just then?!" Alex asked him. "That wasn't a flying fish, that was my teammate, Kisame" he said in a monotone voice. "Ohhhh…" said TR and Alex in unison. They watched as Kisame pulled himself up from the ground looking rather stunned.

"So…what brings you to the hidden Star village?" asked TR turning to face the other man. "Hn, we've come for you two" he said. "Yay! We're special!" yelled Alex excitedly. "Why?" asked TR. "The leader of our organization wishes for you to be a part of it" he replied. "Hmm" TR said, thinking to herself. Alex walked over to the man "You mean like a club? How do I join?!" he asked him.

Kisame staggered towards the group and spoke to the shorter man "Itachi, what the hell is taking so long?" he asked him. TR finally decided to speak "Okay, but on one condition" she stated. "What's that?" asked Kisame. TR cleared her throat, "We get to wear those awesomely cool coat-thingies!" she shouted pointing to their cloaks. They stood staring at her in disbelief. "Umm, sure" Kisame said. "Follow us then" said Itachi. Nodding enthusiastically they followed the two cloaked ninja out of the village.

* * *

**TR:** End of the first chapter! Please reveiw our story-puppy dog eyes-

**Alex:** Please, Please say good things, please!

**TR:** ...Okay...


	2. Big Mistake

**TR: **Good day to you all! or night...Whatever time it is I hope it's good! This is the next chapter (obviously) of New Recruits!

**Alex: **Yes we will be annoying! Yes we will act like idiots! and Yes I do have stretchy pants!

**TR: **WTF O.O

**Alex: **We do not own Naruto or the tune to the Wizard of Oz, but I do own stretchy pants!

**TR: **Quick! Start the chapter! **

* * *

**

**New Recruits – Big Mistake**

The two young ninja happily followed the Akatsuki members with know idea what was in store for them. Naïve to the fact that they were dealing with S-ranked criminals. Unaware of the Akatsuki's evil intentions. Ignorant to the path they had chosen. Completely oblivious to the fact that they were annoying the hell out of Itachi!

Itachi's eye twitched as he watched TR and Alex skip past him with their arms linked. "We're off to see the leader! The wonderful leader of Akatsuki!" they sang as loud as they could, continuing to skip down the path. Kisame, one the other hand, found all this hilarious and was chuckling to himself. "These guys are crazy" he said turning to Itachi. Noticing Itachi's bad mood he returned his attention back to the two ninja, who were now arguing with each other.

"Oww! You stepped on my foot!" yelled TR, bonking her brother on the head. "Oww, what was that for! You stepped on your own foot!" he yelled back. "Are you accusing me of having big feet?!" she shouted, enraged. "No! Just because you're stronger than me doesn't mean you can hurt me!" he replied. "Yes I can," she said punching his arm "see?" "OWW! That's it, I'm telling mum!" he yelled. "Mum's not here!" TR said knowingly. "Yes she is, she's right over there saying good-bye" he explained, pointing behind them. TR turned around only to find Itachi and Kisame watching them, confused. "No she's not." She said returning her gaze to her little brother. "Ha Ha! Made you look!" Alex laughed, before taking off down the road. Furious with him, TR ran after Alex.

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other "This is going to be a long trip" said Kisame, Itachi nodded in agreement. "Why do you think leader wants them to join so badly?" Kisame asked. Not bothering to look up, Itachi answered "They are both still young and therefore are easily influenced to do as we say. And, as you saw before, they both posses an incredibly rare and powerful Kekkei Genkai." "Yeah, but how do you think the others will react to them? It's going to be the equivalent of adding two extra Tobi's to the base!" replied Kisame. They both looked at each other unsurely, before hurrying after the two still arguing kids.

Having finished their argument a good 15 minutes ago, TR and Alex were on good terms with each other again. Unfortunately this also meant that they were now bored. They dropped back so they could talk with the Akatsuki members. "Hey, Fish Man!" Alex asked, Kisame glared at him. Not noticing the death-glare, Alex continued "How many other people belong to this club?" TR listened in, wanting to find out more about this 'Akatsuki'. "Including us, 10" replied Kisame, trying to refrain himself from tearing Alex apart for calling him 'Fish Man'. "Wow, I'm going to have 10 new friends!" he exclaimed. "Yeah right" Kisame muttered under his breath. "What are their names?" TR asked, wanting to join the conversation. "Why does it matter? Ask them when we get to the base!" said Kisame, getting tired of the siblings constant talking. This was not a good enough answer though. "What! But I want to know now!" whined TR, childishly stamping her foot. "Yeah, I want to know too!" Alex complained. Kisame continued to ignore them. Bad idea. "TELL US NOW!!" yelled TR and Alex together. Kisame looked back at them, surprised at their incredibly childish behaviour. TR and Alex stared at Kisame with their fists clenched; waiting for an answer, but none came.

Kisame continued to walk off. Without a second thought TR and Alex made the hand signs for their Kekkei Genkai. The weapons materialized in their hands crackling with electricity. Itachi watched them from a distance behind, not bothering to warn his teammate of his impending doom. Kisame didn't know what hit him.

* * *

**Kisame: **You brats! What did you do to me?!

**TR: **You should've just told us their names!

**Alex: **Tell them to reveiw or I'll snap your neck, Fish Man!

**Kisame: **What the...! Fine! Please reveiw or they'll snap my neck!

**TR & Alex: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! **


	3. The birdshaped biscuit

**TR: **Welcome readers!

**Kisame: **AHHH! This kid is insane!

**TR: **Oh hello Kisame :)

**Kisame: **Your brother's trying to kill me!!

**TR: **Oh come on, I'm sure you're just over exaggerating.

**Alex: **-swinging hammer- I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO SUSHI AND USE YOUR INSIDES AS BAIT!!

**TR: **O.O"

**Kisame: **-runs away- AHHHHHH!!!!!!

**TR:** -watching in disbeilef- Um, we do not own Naruto...uhh gotta go! -runs after Alex- ALEX DON'T KILL KISAME!!**

* * *

**

**New Recruits – The bird-shaped biscuit **

A black crow flew through the sky towards the Hidden Rain village, carrying a message. It zoomed down to a well hidden building and shot through the open window. The wind blew lightly, causing the trees to sway, all was peaceful…"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" screamed an angry voice from inside the building. The black crow made its escape, having delivered its message, back through the window looking very flustered. "DEIDARA, SASORI! YOU'VE GOT A NEW MISSION!" the voice shouted through the building. So much for peaceful.

Meanwhile, TR and Alex sat near Itachi twiddling their thumbs, waiting for help to arrive. Kisame lay battered and unconscious on the ground. "Sigh," muttered TR "How long until your bird delivers the message?" she asked Itachi. "Yeah, now I'm REALLY bored!" Alex complained. "Hn, if you didn't render Kisame unconscious then we wouldn't need help to get back" explained Itachi in his monotone voice. TR looked over to the unconscious figure on the ground "Well," she stated "We could always drag him to the base-thing by his feet" "Or we could just leave him here for the birds to eat" added Alex. But they received no response from Itachi. "Sigh" they both muttered, hanging their heads.

Boredom taking over, TR and Alex resorted to staring at the clouds passing in the sky. Sitting near-by, Itachi closed his eyes, enjoying the sudden quietness. This was short lived though, because TR and Alex started a conversation. Annoyed a little, Itachi opened his eyes and decided that he may as well listen to what they were saying, it might be something interesting. "Hey Alex?" asked TR "Yeah" Alex replied. "That cloud there, what does it look like to you?" she said pointing to the sky above her. _Wrong _thought Itachi sighing quietly to himself. "Hmm, umm, it sort of looks like a fat man doing star jumps" he replied. "Really? I thought it looked like a caterpillar riding a bicycle" TR said letting her arm drop beside her.

20 minutes later. "I see a…pig moon-walking" Alex called out. "I can see a polar bear on a treadmill!" said TR. "Well I can also see a bowl of pork broth ramen!" said Alex. "How can you tell its pork broth ramen?" asked TR. Itachi's patients was reaching breaking point, as he tried to ignore the sibling's idiotic conversation. "Hey!" yelled Alex pointing to the sky "I can see a flying bird-shaped biscuit!" TR looked up, and was surprised that her brother wasn't lying, sure enough there was a bird flying through the air that looked strangely like it was made from biscuit.

The bird-shaped biscuit flew closer to them and began to descend towards the ground. As it got closer, TR noticed that there were two cloaked figures riding it. She quickly got up and ran over to Itachi, who looked like he was just about to kill someone. "Hey Itachi, there's two people on a bird-shaped biscuit coming this way" TR told him. "Hn?" Itachi said, snapping out of his stupor "Finally" he said, picking himself off the ground. "Oh! Are they the people who are coming to help us? Hooray!" said TR, excitedly. "Really?" asked Alex "Sweet! We get to fly on a bird-shaped biscuit!" he said jumping up.

The biscuit landed and the two people jumped off. One was short, really short and looked hunched over; his face was covered with a piece of cloth. The other one had long blonde hair that was half tied up and it covered one of his eyes, he had a mischievous grin on his face. "Did these two brats really knock out Kisame?" the blonde asked Itachi, still grinning. TR tilted her head and looked confused, the blonde noticed. "What?" he asked. "Oh, I just thought you were a girl for a second" TR said with her head still tilted. The smile in the blondes face disappeared and his eye twitched. Alex stood in front of the newcomers "NAMES?!" he demanded. Slightly taken aback the blonde blinked "Um, I'm Deidara and this is Sasori" he said indicating towards the hunched over man next to him.

It took both Itachi and Deidara's combined strength to move Kisame on to the giant bird. Alex was practically jumping up and down when he heard that they were riding the biscuit back to the base. Deidara tried to explain to Alex that it was made from clay not biscuit but the young boy refused to believe him. Once everyone was on, the bird took off and they flew towards the Akatsuki base.

* * *

**TR: **Yeah! We're almost at the base! I hope you liked the chapter!

-Alex walks in eating sushi-

**TR: **...Umm, Alex...where did you get that sushi from?...

**Alex: **Please review, I'll give you sushi :)

**TR: **...Kisame? -walks off, looking for him-


	4. Leadersama and confusing hallways

**TR:** Nobody panic! I found Kisame, Alex didn't eat him! See?

**Kisame:** Hey, I still hate you guys.

**TR:** That's not very nice!

**Kisame:** Neither are you. TR and Alex do not own Naruto, Thank God.

**TR:** Great, now Alex has gone missing.

**Kisame:** Who cares?

-Alex stands behind Kisame-

**Alex:** Ahem!

**Kisame:** O.O Crap!

-Alex silently stares at Kisame-

**Kisame:** -edging away- I'm outta here! -runs off-

**TR:** Enjoy the chapter! :)

**

* * *

**

New Recruits – Leader-sama and confusing hallways

After having Kisame taken off to the Akatsuki medic, Itachi led the siblings inside the base to meet their new leader. The Akatsuki base had an odd set up, in TR's opinion. It looked like it was only one level from the outside but it went a few levels underground. They zigzagged through the corridors for what seemed like forever, until they finally reached their destination. TR and Alex now stood in front of a large, closed door. "Nice door!" Alex and TR said together, admiring it. Ignoring this, Itachi knocked on it and waited for an answer. "Come in" said a slightly scary voice from inside the room. The siblings didn't seem to be put off by his voice and bowled Itachi over trying to get into the room first. They both stumbled through the door and landed on the ground in front a large desk (why is everything large?). Itachi stood up and brushed off the dust from his cloak. "The kids you requested, leader-sama" he said, bowing slightly. The leader nodded and gestured for Itachi to leave, before leaning over his desk to see the two ninja.

Alex and TR were lying on the ground staring up at him. The leader had bright orange, spiky hair and dozens of piercings, but what really stood out were his grey eyes that sort of looked like bullseyes. "Well hi!" TR said enthusiastically, waving her arm. "Hi" he said in a low voice. TR and Alex continued to stare up at him in an awkward silence.

Getting impatient, the leader spoke again "Stand up!" he ordered. Alex stood up as quickly as possible, but TR chose to stay on the ground. The leader gave her a puzzled look, "What?" she asked him "I'm comfortable down here". The leader internally face palmed "Whatever" he said "I am Pein, the leader of Akatsuki but you will call me leader-sama" "Why can't we call you Pein?" asked Alex interrupting him. "Yeah, hey do you wear contacts or something, your eyes are weird" TR asked, still lying on the ground with her head resting on her hands. A vain bulged on Pein's head as he took no notice of their questions. "As you probably already know, we wish for you to be part of the Akatsuki. As a member you will be sent on missions that will help further Akatsuki's plans for world domination. Once you become part of this organisation you can't leave, alive that is" Pein explained.

TR sat up with her legs crossed and her arms folded "Yeah sure, sure," she said hurriedly "Do we get to wear those coat-things now?" she asked. "You will get a cloak and ring when you officially become a member." Pein said. "And when would that be?" asked Alex, also eager to get to get a cloak. "They will start tomorrow morning, so you're free to roam the base until then. Just don't leave!" Pein shooed them out of his office telling them he had a lot of work to do.

So now TR and Alex stood in the hallway, with the slight problem of not knowing where the hell they were. "Damn it!" TR cursed "Where did that Itachi person go? I was hoping he'd show us how to get back." Alex looked left then right and then thought for a moment, before turning right. TR watched her little brother walk down the corridor "Hey! Do you remember how to get back?" she asked him. Alex turned to face her "No, but I think that going left will take us back so I went right since I'm always wrong" he called back. "Well can't argue with that logic" said TR, running after him.

After half an hour of walking in circles, Alex and TR came to the conclusion that they were walking in the wrong direction. They began to think of a logical way to get out of this place "How about we blow a hole through the ceiling so we can just jump back to the top?" Alex suggested. TR looked above them "Good idea, but I don't think that Pein guy would be too impressed if we blew a hole through his house" TR explained. "Oh, yeah…" Alex mumbled and returned to thinking up plans.

Meanwhile the Akatsuki medic, Kakuzu, was patching up the still unconscious Kisame. Itachi was waiting by the door, he and Kisame still needed to go on another mission. "What the hell did they do to him?" Kakuzu asked, "And why?" Itachi looked over to him "They attack him with full force because he was ignoring them" he explained in monotone. Kakuzu returned his attention back to Kisame "Sounds like they're going to cost a fortune in repair and medical bills" he grumbled.

TR and Alex had their weapons in hand, while they counted their money with the other. "How much do you have?" TR asked, looking at her brother's money. "Yeah, should just about cover it." They ran back into Pein's office making him jump 10 feet in the air from their sudden arrival. TR slammed the money on his desk. "This is to pay for the damage we're about to do to your house!" she explained, before they ran back out to the hallway. They charged up their weapons and aimed "3, 2, 1, NOW!" they shouted together.

* * *

**TR:** Dun, Dun, Dun! Cliffhanger!

**Alex:** Isn't it always a cliffhanger?

**TR:** ...Shutup!

**Kisame:** Hey! Why the hell am I still unconcious?!

**Alex:** Because you suck!

**Pein:** Hey, where the hell is this place?

**TR:** What are you doing here?!

**Pein:** I'm here to find out what you're about to do to my base!

**TR:** Not telling, you have to wait till next chapter -pokes out tongue-

**Pein:** Are they always like this?

**Kisame:** Yep.


	5. Redecorating' the base

**TR: **It has come to my attention that in 'the bird-shaped biscuit' I forgot Deidara's 'un', so in the future chapters I'll remeber to put it in! :)

**Alex: **cough cough

**TR: **What?

**Alex: **I'm sick :(

**TR: **As am I :( :(

**Alex:** Where's Kisame, I'm gonna go cough on him.

-Alex walks of looking for Kisame-

**TR: **Good luck, Lil' bro! I hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

**

**New Recruits – 'Re-decorating' the base**

Last Chapter: _They charged up their weapons and aimed "3, 2, 1, NOW!" they shouted together._

Meanwhile, "Finally" said Kakuzu, as Kisame slowly sat up. "Oww, what the hell happened?" Kisame asked, rubbing his head. "Well…" started Itachi. ELECTRIC CRASH!!!!!!!! The whole base shook causing its occupants to fall to the ground. "What was that?!" asking Kakuzu standing back up. Before anyone could answer a loud stream of curses could be heard from the hall way. The door swung open, standing in the doorway was a thoroughly pissed off Hidan **(I'm making the assumption that the people reading this already know the Akatsuki members) **"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!" he shouted at them. "Like we would know?" Kakuzu retorted. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO MY RITRALS WITH ALL THIS FUCKING NOISE?!" Kakuzu sighed "You're making more noise than the rest of us" he muttered under his breath. "What did you say, you bastard?" asked Hidan. "Let's just go see what happened" Itachi said, stopping an argument from starting.

The four Akatsuki members walked to the site of the noise. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BASE?!" yelled Hidan. "Umm, for once I agree with Hidan…" said Kisame. They were all staring at the massive hole in the middle of their living room. "Who…" before Kisame could finish two ninja happily jumped up through the hole from the bottom level of the base. "Oh, hey guys. We got lost, but we found a way to get back" TR said, triumphantly. ".lost?" Itachi said slowly, still looking at the massive hole in the living room. "Yep, it was your fault too," Alex explained "You didn't tell us how to get back."

The group continued to stare at the hole, "Tobi was sure he heard the crash-sound from over here sempai!" yelled an excited voice. "So why did you drag me along with you? It's annoying un" Deidara said in a bored voice. The group looked up as Tobi burst into the room "Hey Tobi heard a big crashing sou-AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tobi had run into the room without looking where he was going and fell straight down the hole. Deidara began to snicker "Actually, I'm glad he did drag me along un!" he said walking over to the hole. "Tobi?" yelled Kisame "Are you okay?" "The idiot just fell down a six story hole in the ground, there's no fucking way he's okay" Hidan said to Kisame. "Tobi's okay! Tobi's a good boy!" yelled Tobi from below "Oh hi, Leader-sama, Tobi just fell down the hole" The group in the living room froze, well except for TR and Alex.

Alex noticed that there were people he didn't know in the room, he walked over to the frozen Hidan "Hi, I'm Alex, what's your name?" said Alex smiling broadly. Hidan slowly turned his head and stared at Alex with a '…wha…' look on his face.

Silence ~

"You'd better answer him or you'll end up like Kisame was" said Itachi breaking the silence. Kisame looked up "Wait! Those two are the ones that attacked me?" he asked pointing to them. TR and Alex grinned in return. Kisame reached for his sword "Kisame DO NOT start a fight! The base is in bad enough shape as it is!" Pein shouted up from the bottom floor. Kisame huffed and returned his hand to his side. "Instead of just standing there looking dumb, start cleaning up this mess" Pein called out. The Akatsuki members in disapproval, but started to move.

Hidan noticed his partner still frozen to the same spot he'd being in when he walked into the room. "Ah, Kakuzu?" Hidan asked waving his hand in front of Kakuzu's face. Then he finally snapped "THE BASE!! LEADER-SAMA HOW CAN YOU BE SO RELAXED!!! THE BRATS BLEW A HOLE THROUGH THE ENTIRE BASE!!! IT'S GOING TO COST A FORTUNE TO FIX ALL THIS!!!! A FORTUNE!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. It was silent except the sound of Kakuzu panting. "Don't worry Kakuzu…" Pein started "DON'T WORRY?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY IT'S GOING TO TAKE TO…" Kakuzu yelled…again. "AHEM!" Pein interrupted "Don't worry BECAUSE the kids have provided us with money to fix it!" he explained. "…oh…" said Kakuzu, regaining his composure.

* * *

**TR: **Wow, there was a lot of shouting in this chapter...wait I only had one line in the whole thing!

**Alex:** Ha I had more lines than you! -pokes out tounge-

**TR:** Oh yeah! -pokes out tounge as well-

-Alex pokes tounge out futher-

-so does TR-

-continues like this for a while-

-Pein walks in-

**Pein:** This is going to take a while so you may as well leave. Review if you fell like it. I'm outa here.

-Pein walks out-

-TR and Alex still poking tounges out at each other-


	6. Introductions

**TR: **HOLY CRAP! I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter! So, we do not own Naruto!

**Alex:** Yes we do not own Naruto, right sis?

**TR:** Right we do not own Naruto!

**Alex:** Naruto we do not own!

**TR:** Not own Naruto do we!

**Alex:** Own Naruto do we not!

**TR:** Yes we do not...

**Hidan:** SHUT THE FUCK UP! THEY GET IT ALREADY!

**Alex:** Geez okay, no need to shout

**TR:** hmm, maybe I should invest in a 'bleep' machine?

**Hidan:** Hell no!

**TR:** Well anyway, Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**

**New Recruits – Introductions**

After all the commotion of the whole blowing a hole through the base incident was over, TR and Alex were left to wander the base. They decided to go introduce themselves to all the other members, except for Hidan because from some strange turn of events, he'd got stuck with cleaning up the mess TR and Alex had made. Now knowing where the stairs were located the Akatsuki members no longer had to worry about TR and Alex breaking anymore of the base, or so they thought.

They stopped outside the closest room "Who do you think this room belongs to?" TR asked her little brother. "Well there's only one way to find out!" Alex replied, kicking down the door. "Opps!" Alex called out as the door landed on the ground. Itachi looked up from the book he was reading, bothered by their presence. "Now what have you two done?" Kisame asked as he walked up behind them. TR side stepped away from her brother "I have done nothing!" she exclaimed holding her empty hands in front of her. Alex looked over to Kisame "Well you see…I was, um…trying to kick your door open…and, um it was _supposed_ to swing open, but it arr…didn't…yeah, your door's lying on the floor now" he explained. Before Kisame had a chance to digest this information TR and Alex zoomed off down the hall, trying to put as much distance between them and the fish man as possible. They weren't really worried about him attacking them, but TR and Alex thought it would be better not to destroy the base anymore. And if they started a fight with Kisame, the base wouldn't survive.

After regaining their walking pace TR spoke "So who should we see next?" "Hmm" Alex thought for a moment "The people who stay in…this room!" he said as he randomly opened the nearest door. TR looked into the room from behind her brother "Um, Alex this is a closet…" TR said, stating the obvious. "I can see that!" Alex spat back, annoyed. "Hi Mr Bucket, hello Ms Broom!" TR called out waving to the said objects. Alex sighed and slammed the closet door shut as he walked off. TR followed "Hey, how about I pick the rooms then?" TR asked "Yeah, whatever" Alex replied.

They now stood in front of a different door, Alex was preparing to kick it down "Ah, Alex, maybe we should knock first" TR said. "Why?" Alex asked, wanting to kick the door. "Two reasons. One, you'll probably break the door again and two, chances are this could be another closet" she explained. Alex found himself nodding in agreement. TR walked up to the door and knocked _very_ lightly, no reply. "Hmm" said TR, looking over to Alex. "Ready, set, go!" she said quickly. Both TR and Alex started knocking on the door loudly and rapidly with both fists. The door suddenly swung open, "Okay, Okay! Stop knocking or you'll break our door un!" "Hello again!" Alex said, waving happily to the angry Deidara. TR and Alex strolled into his room like they owned the place.

TR scanned the room and noticed that their was someone else in it, a short red-headed guy was working away at a workbench ignoring their intrusion. "Hey, who are you and where's that Sasori guy?" TR asked pointing towards the man. The red-head looked up "I am Sasori" he said in a bored voice. "No you're not! Sasori was that short hunched over guy that we met before!" Alex said, standing next to TR. "That was me, I was inside Hiruko" Sasori said pointing towards the puppet in the corner. "Why were you inside a puppet?" TR asked "Yeah, that seems kinda weird" Alex added. Sasori's eye twitched "Told you, un" Deidara said to his partner. Sasori sighed and went back to work. Deidara got bored and left, leaving TR and Alex standing in silence. "Well this is boring!" Alex stated "Yep, let's go find someone else to introduce ourselves to" TR said, they both left the room.

The next room they came across was Kakuzu and Hidans'. Hidan wasn't there of course, he was still cleaning up. Kakuzu was sitting at a desk counting a huge pile of money. "Hi" said TR walking over to him. "54652, 54653, 54654…" he continued counting. "Hi" said Alex walking up beside his sister. Kakuzu glared at them, but continued to count "54658, 54659, 54660…" "246, 11, 64!" Alex called out "13, 958, 32, 44!" TR added. "54662, 45, 46, 47…" Kakuzu stopped counting and stared up at them. TR and Alex both had a stupid grin plastered across their face. Kakuzu pointed towards the door, they took the hint and ran out of the room, Kakuzu didn't seem like the person you'd wanna piss off.

As they were running down the hall, they didn't look where they were going and ran straight into someone. "Oww!" all three of them said at once. When TR looked up, she noticed the person from before. "Hi!" Alex said, waving excitedly. "Hi!" Tobi said, waving back. "I'm TR and this is Alex" TR said, indicating to herself and her brother. "I'm Tobi, Tobi's a good boy!" he said back, Alex and TR decided to join in. "Alex is a good boy too!" he shouted. "Yay! And TR's a good girl!" TR chimed in. Tobi clapped is hands "Tobi thinks that Tobi, TR and Alex should be friends!" he said happily. "TR thinks so too!" "So does Alex!" "Yay!" all three of them called out together. "What the fuck's going on here?" Hidan asked, walking up behind them, finally finished cleaning up. "Tobi made new friends!" Tobi told him excitedly. "Alex thinks this is going to be fun!" "TR agrees, TR wants to make more friends!" Hidan stared at the three idiots before him "…Jashin help me…"

* * *

"TR thinks that chapter was long!"

"Alex agrees, Alex is tired"

"Tobi's here to!"

"Yay Tobi! TR thinks Tobi is cool!"

"Alex thins Tobi is awsome!"

"Tobi thinks Tobi's a good boy!"

"TR thinks the readers should review"

"Alex agrees"

"So does Tobi!"

**Tobi, Alex and TR:** See you next chapter! :) ;) (lol, ment to be tobi face)


	7. The test

**TR:** Hello everyone! -waves- Guess what I bought!!

**Alex:** Guess! Guess! Guess!

-Hidan walks in-

**Hidan:** What the 'bleep' are you doing?

**TR:** A 'bleep machine'!

**Hidan:** You 'bleeping' 'bleep'! I can't believe you actually bought a 'bleeping' useless 'bleep machine'! 'bleep'!

**Alex:** Hey that looks like fun! let me try...'bleep' COOL!

**Hidan:** That's 'bleeping' it! I'm outta this stupid 'bleeping' place!

-Hidan storms off-

**TR: **I forgot to tell him that it only works in the authors notes.

**Alex:** Disclaimer!

**TR:** Right! We don't own Naruto! D:**

* * *

**

**New Recruits – The test**

"BANG! BANG! BANG! WAKE UP IT'S MORNING! BANG! BANG! BANG! YOU'RE WASTING DAYLIGHT! BANG! BANG! BANG! GET UP, UP, UP! BANG! BANG!" Tobi, TR and Alex ran down the halls of the base screaming their wakeup call at the top of their lungs. They had also raided the kitchen of its pots and pans, banging them together as they yelled. Making sure they didn't pass the same door twice (for obvious reasons) the three continued down the stairs, through the lounge room, past the kitchen where they ditched the pots and pans, then straight out the back door. They kept going until they got to a training ground where Pein and Konan were standing. It was time for TR and Alex's tests, Pein had told them to wake up and tell them to meet at the training ground. So what did they do? They told Zetsu to tell everyone to meet at the training ground before yelling their wake up call and running for their lives.

Not long after a group of grumpy s-class criminals slowly made their way over to the training grounds. "Nice of you to finally join us" Pein said to the group standing before him. 'Us' being Pein, Konan, TR, Alex and Tobi. "So, why the fuck are we here again?" Hidan asked sleepily (he was NOT a morning person). "TR and Alex are to be tested and you're here to observe it" Pein explained. "It's simple, you two just have to fight one of us to show the extent of your power" he said, attention turning to the siblings. They nodded and then turned and faced each other. "What are you…?" Pein started, "ROCK, PAPER, SISSORS!" both Alex and TR called out. Everyone other than Tobi:–anime sweat drop-. "I go first!" TR yelled out triumphantly. She ran to the edge of the field and waited for her opponent. Pein looked over to Hidan "Hidan, you're to fight them" he said simply. "What?! Why the fuck do I have to fight them?!" He retaliated, annoyed. "Because you're immortal, now go!" Pein said getting ticked off. Hidan made his way to the other side of the field grumbling loudly.

"Okay, ready, set…" Pein called out, TR quickly formed the hand signs for her Kekkei Genkai and the blade appeared in her hands. "Let's see what you can…" Hidan didn't get to finish his sentence as he was sent flying when TR's attack hit him. TR turned around to face Pein, who still had his hand raised in the air. "Um, I didn't say 'go' yet" he told her slightly taken aback at how quickly she beat Hidan. TR looked behind her towards the field,"Oh, sorry. Did you want me to do it again?" she asked, innocently. "No, that's okay. Alex you're up next" he replied. Alex ran to where his sister had been standing earlier, waiting excitedly as Kakuzu put Hidan back together again **(hehe reminds me of Humpty dumpty) **

Finally Hidan was back in one piece standing opposite Alex, slightly less cocky after having been knocked out in one shot earlier. "Okay, go!" Pein called out. This time Hidan ran at Alex swing his scythe behind him, Alex activated his Kekkei Genkai as quickly as possibly. He dodged Hidans attacks trying to get far enough away from him to swing his hammer back. Alex managed to get his hammer in the right position jumping up on Hidans scythe "FOUR!" he shouted as he swung his hammer, hitting Hidan forcefully. Again, Hidan went flying, except not all of him went flying. "Err, that wasn't meant to happen" Alex said watching Hidans head fly off into the distance while his body was still in the training field. Alex quietly walked back to stand next to TR, the rest of the group stood stunned at what had just happened.

Silence

"I'm not getting that" Alex stated, referring to Hidans head. Suddenly Deidara, Kisame and Kakuzu burst out laughing,"Someone should go find his head. **Why bother, he'll be quieter without it**" Zetsu said arguing with himself. "Tobi'll get it because Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi yelled, running off in the direction Hidans head went. Pein faced TR and Alex "Okay, you passed the test. You are now officially Akatsuki members" he informed them. "Woo! We get a coat-thingy!" they shouted together and started running back to the base. Everyone else, except Kakuzu and Tobi, started to wander back to the base for breakfast.

Later, TR and Alex were admiring their new cloaks and rings while everyone else sat in the kitchen eating. Tobi, Kakuzu and a rather dishevelled looking Hidan walked through the back door into the kitchen. "What took you guys so long un?" Deidara asked as he ate his toast. Hidan kept walking and went back to his room. "Long story" Kakuzu replied "Just don't mention anything about squirrels in front of Hidan"

* * *

**TR:** YES! We are Akatsuki members!! :D

**Hidan:** I officially hate you 'bleepers' now.

**TR:** We were just doing what we were told.

**Hidan:** You 'bleeping' attacked me before Leader-sama even said 'bleeping' go!

**Alex:** Hey sis look what I found!

-Alex runs into the room holding a squirrel-

**Hidan:** AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hidan runs out of the room screaming like a little girl-

**Alex:** I found his weakness!

**TR:** Okay, well please reveiw! :)


	8. Chaos, Panic, Disorder: the effects of s

**TR:** Hello everyone! Long time no see!

**Alex:** Hiya! -waves-

**TR:** Sorry for been gone so long, I'm starting Uni next month so everythings hectic

**Alex:** What about that break you had after exams and before Christmas?

**TR:** SHHH! -throws popcorn maker at Alex-

**Alex:** -ducks- What the?!?

**TR:** We don't own Naruto! -runs out of the room-

**

* * *

**

New Recruits – Chaos, Panic, Disorder: the effects of sugar

It was just before dawn at the Akatsuki base, whispered voices could be heard in the kitchen.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, neither of us has ever had this stuff before" TR explained to Tobi "_Gasp_! You guys have never had this before? Tobi thinks you should definitely have some now!" Tobi replied.

TR still seemed unsure "I don't know…" "Oh come on sis" Alex said cutting her off "We're celebrating becoming members and getting the awesome cloak-things!" TR sighed "Yeah, I guess you're right" she said giving in.

Under the cover of darkness the three ninja began to consume the massive amount of lollies and sweets that were piled on the table in front of them. The rest of the base slept on, unaware of the chaos that was about to be unleashed.

Pein had been the leader of Akatsuki for a good 20 years now (Random number) and this was the first time he had ever come across this situation before. He had a relatively good nights sleep and had awoken to nothing unusual, but when he entered the kitchen to find TR swinging from the light above he knew it was not going to be a normal day.

"What are you doing exactly?" Pein asked slightly annoyed.

TR jumped down from the light fitting and stared at him wide eyed "Me and Alex decided to celebrate becoming members of the Akatsuki with Tobi so we bought a whole bunch of sweets and ate them all really really quickly I've never had sugar before this was the first time I've had it and now I think we've had too much sugar because we feel really awake and full of energy!!!" she blurted out incoherently.** (It was supposed to have no gaps, but it wouldn't apear when I uploaded it D:)**

Pein stared at her with a blank expression "….What?"

"Kzsdfjibdlafk!" TR suddenly took off down the hall, disappearing from sight. Pein stared after her, blinking slowly and totally confused.

TR caught up with Alex and Tobi again who decided it was time to visit the lounge room.

* * *

They burst into the room momentarily forgetting that there was no longer a floor in the middle of it. TR and Alex managed to stop at the edge of the hole but Tobi, being Tobi, fell down it again.

Alex, not caring, hurriedly leapt on to the couch near the wall and began to bounce up and down. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!!" he yelled out as he jumped straight off of it.

He landed on the ground with a loud thud "Oww! No I can't!"

"Yes you can little brother! You just didn't believe hard enough!" TR shouted passionately at him, with her fist clenched in front of her.

"You're right!" Alex replied getting up off the ground "I just need to believe more and I can do it!" he jumped back on to the couch.

"YEAH! GO ALEX!" TR and Tobi, who had managed to climb back up, shouted together cheering him on.

Just as Alex was about to leap off again, Kisame walked into the room to investigate what all the noise was about.

"What're you three doing?" He asked from the other side of the hole, with a questioning look on his face.

TR turned to face him titling her head to one side "OH MY GOD I HAVE I BRILLIANT IDEA FISH MAN! DON'T MOVE!!" she shouted running out of the room.

Alex and Tobi followed eager for some more excitement. They raced down the hallways at top speed soon catching up to TR. Kisame stood in the doorway looking dumbstruck.

* * *

Hidan slowly walked out of his room into the quiet hallway with his scythe in hand. He paused for a second, hearing the faint sound of running footsteps.

"WEEEEEE!!!" a black and orange blur whooshed past, just missing Hidan.

"What the..?" he started looking down the hall.

"WWOOOOOWW!!!" yelled another blur, knocking him slightly; Hidan looked down noticing his scythe as gone. "Hey, give back my…!"

"YYEEEAAAAHHHH!!!" screamed a third blur running straight over him.

Hidan slowly picked himself off the floor "Oww!"

Alex noticed that he was holding on to Hidans scythe that he accidently grabbed when he ran past him. "I can't run with this, it's way too dangerous!" he said to himself, carelessly throwing the scythe over his shoulder.

As Hidan fully stood up, his scythe flew towards him and just missed his head as it hit the wall. "What the fuck was that!?!" he yelled out in the once again silent hallway.

* * *

Kisame casually leaned against the door frame in the lounge room waiting for TR to return. Why was he waiting for someone who clearly didn't like him, he didn't know himself but there was nothing else to do around the base.

He looked up when he heard running footsteps coming from the hall way. TR burst through the door on the other side of the lounge room with Alex close behind her.

Both of them had evil smiles plastered on their faces, but this wasn't what had Kisame worried. TR was carrying a long fishing rod and Alex had a bucket in one hand and a net in the other.

Kisame's eyes widened "What are you two planning on doing with those?" he asked unsurely, slowly edging out of the room.

"This is my brilliant idea!" TR shouted, waving the fishing rod in front of her. "We decided we're going to go fishing!"

Kisame looked slightly relieved "Okay then have fun, the nearest lake is about a 10 minute walk from here." He told them, eager for the two sugar crazed ninja to get out of the base.

"Oh we don't need to go to the lake to catch what we want to catch, do we Alex?" TR said smiling brightly.

"No not at all, we want to catch a Fish man!" Alex replied, evilly grinning.

By the time Alex had finished his sentence Kisame was already running down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tobi had come upon his incredibly agitated sempai, who was currently trying to escape the masked ninja's presence.

"Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai!!!" Tobi shouted as he ran circles around Deidara.

"WHAT TOBI!?!?!?!?!?!" Deidara screamed, causing the hyper ninja to jump back in fright.

"Well?!?" the blonde asked wanting to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

Tobi stood with one finger pointing to where his mouth would be behind his mask "….Tobi forgot" he confessed to the now fuming ninja, "Hey, Sempai…?" Tobi started.

"GO!" Deidara snapped sending Tobi scurrying off in the opposite direction.

* * *

In the kitchen, Pein sat with Konan at the large dinning table quietly reading the newspaper. It had being a rather uneventful morning for him, excluding the strange encounter with a hyper and possibly rabid TR.

Enjoying the peace he reached for his coffee, but stopped when he heard shouting followed by someone screaming.

Both he and Konan watched Kisame fall half way into the kitchen "Help me! They've gone insane!" he yelled out, "I don't know what happ-AHHH! NOOOOOOO!"

Pein and Konan silently watched as Kisame was dragged out of the room screaming before returning to what they had being doing previously. Neither of them had any intention on getting muddled up in the mayhem that was happening.

Finally getting free from the hook, Kisame bolted down the hall towards his and Itachi's room. He looked back and only saw Alex chasing him; TR was no where in sight. His small feeling of hope was smashed out of existence when TR appeared behind her brother holding what looked like a harpoon.

Itachi sat cross-legged on his bed, peacefully reading a book. His peace was interrupted when he heard banning at the door and his partners frantic voice demanding to be let in.

Itachi sighed before slowly getting up off his bed and made his way to the door. Getting ready to glare at Kisame for his rudeness, he began to undo the lock.

**SMASH!!**

Itachi stood staring at the head of the harpoon that had just smashed through the door. "HOLY CRAP! YOU NEARLY HARPOONED MY HEAD OFF!!" he heard Kisame yell from the other side of the door. The sound of running footsteps began to fade and Itachi quickly replaced the lock and returned to his bed picking up the book to read.

* * *

Kakuzu was in a rather good mood as he returned to the base. He had being out all day tracking a ninja with a particularly large bounty on their head and succeeded in capturing him. Nothing was going to pull him out of this mood.

He walked into the base, around the hole in the lounge room, past Deidara trying to blow up Tobi, ignored TR trying to put weed killer on Zetsu, he walked by Alex, who had managed to capture Kisame in a net and down the hall towards his room.

As he past Itachi's door he froze.

* * *

Pein sat at his desk in his office trying to get through the mountain of paper work and wondered when Kakuzu would return.

His question was answered almost immediately when he heard a yell from the other side of the base "OH MY GOD THERE'S A HOLE IN THE DOOR! NOW WE HAVE TO BUY A NEW ONE!!"

* * *

**TR:** WEEEEEE!!! -running in a circle-

**Alex:** I can fly, I can fly, I can fly! -Alex flaps his arms like wings while jumping up and down-

**Pein:** Um, we hope you enjoyed the chapter....

**Alex:** I'm a beautiful butterfly!!

**Pein:** Please reveiw....

**TR:** Fly butterfly fly!!

**Pein:** .....I'm going now -leaves-

**TR & Alex:** BYE BYE!! -waves-


End file.
